Maximum Ride Gazzy and Angel's brother
by Naruto MetalGear
Summary: After escaping from The School and being forced to get injected with liquid metal into his body. Hawk escapes and he tracks down his siblings Gazzy and Angel and he reunites with his brother and sister and he meets Max and falls in love with her but so learns that someone is after them. Watch as he tries to keep Max and the Flock safe.
1. Chapter 1

**My OC and escaping from enemy captivity**

Hawk is now in the back of a convoy being transferred to a new facility in Death Valley California and he is unconscious due to him getting drugged and beaten by the enemy soldiers and he totured both physically and mentally because he was feeded poisoned food and he was forced to watch his best friends get killed in front of his own eyes. When the convoy stopped the soldiers removed Hawk and in the experimental room the scientists and military leaders and directors watched Hawk being injected with a special metal but the hot molten liquid metal felt like fire being injected into Hawk and he screamed in pain and he then collapsed in the water and then his wings and super hearing and fast healing Abilites activated and he heard the scientists and many other leaders wanted to mind control him and turn him into their animalistic killing machine so he had one last option he activated his abilities and attacked the soldiers.

 **Escape scene** (play X2 Wolverine's Revenge main theme)

Rooooaaaaarrrrr yells Hawk and he the luges at the soldiers and on the military leaders start pulling out his guns and bang, baaaannnnggg the soldiers start shooting at Hawk and he then activates his metal wings and he then uses his wings to cut through the door and Hawk jumps into the waterfall and he swims away into the river.

(Escape scene over)

Soon after Hawk escaped he kept on swimming until he found a clothes store in the middle of a forest highway and he went inside and he put on a white tee shirt with blue jeans and was wearing black boots and he was also wearing a blue sleeveless vest and he wears black electric watch on his left wrist. After paying for the clothes Hawk comes across a sign and it says (25 miles outside of California) and he sees a dinner up ahead and he walks in and asks for a burger with fries and a milkshake and when he was done eating he pays the cashier and he goes out to the back sees a chopper motorcycle in the back so he finds the keys and he drives his motorcycle to Colorado. After stopping at a hotel Hawk decides to travel to Colorado in the morning because he wants to find out about his past and he then sleeps for the night.

 **My OC**

 **Name:** Hawk (Daniel)-adopted name

 **Hair Color:** Blond

 **Personally:** Hawk is caring, funny, full of life and he cares about his new family and has so much anger due to him getting experimented on in the past. He cares about his siblings and he cares about Angle and Gazzy because they are the youngest of the Flock and he cares about Max because he has a crush on her.

 **Family:** Unamed Parents, Gazzy(younger brother), Angel(younger sister), The Flock(adopted family) and Maximum "Max" Ride(crush/girlfriend/lover)

 **Clothes:** Blue sleeveless vest with white tee shirt with blue jeans and wears black boots with black electric watch on his left wrist and he wears a red crystal necklace on his neck

 **Height:** 5'6

 **Age:** 14

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Weapons:** His hands and feet, Explosives and Bombs, pair of Uzis and pair of titanium Bowie Knifes

 **Affilation:** The Flock

 **Species:** Avian-human Hybrid

 **Skills:**

 **Flight**

 **Breathing Underwater**

 **Expert Marksman**

 **Enhanced Sight**

 **Healing**

 **Enhanced Acute Senses**

 **Armed and Unarmed combat training**

 **Expert Hunter and Tracker**

 **Mutations:**

 **1-** Hawk can uses his superhuman acute senses to spot enemies and allies. He is able to see and hear from great distances while maintaining a great level of clarity, even in darkness.

 **2-** Hawk can transform into a feral, violent, aggressive killer. In this state his transformation can cause him to randomly attack allies and enemies but he has no control over his transformations and his natural abilities are enhanced to superhuman levels and he can mutate into 3 forms increasing his abilities.

 **Wing Color:** Tan and light brown and he has a 12-foot wingspan


	2. Chapter 2

**Arriving in Colorado and reuniting with brother and sister and meeting the Flock**

Soon after driving from California to a dirty dry path Hawk stops his motorcycle to a nearby 7-11 after getting a breakfast sandwich with a cup of coffee Hawk leaves the money on the table he gets back on his motorcycle and starts driving for about 3 more hours.

 **3 hours later**

After driving Hawk starts to feel tired so he sees a motel and he pays for a room and before he can fall asleep he sees 2 trucks carrying enemy soldiers and he grabs a pair of Uzis and a pair of Bowie knifes and starts shooting at them causing a shootout and he sees a soldier who is still alive and starts asking him why are they after him and the soldier says "We're tasked to bring you back to Canada dead or alive so you have one more day to make up your mind and if you don't make a decision we will hunt you down and kill you." After Hawk was done interrogating the soldier he goes back to his motel room and falls asleep for about 4 hours waking up at 12:00 PM.

 **4 hours later**

After waking up from his nap Hawk realizes that he needs to hide from the soldiers he drags the dead bodies to a nearby river and he hides the 2 armored vans and he gets back on his motorcycle and starts driving to Southern Colorado in order to escape the soldiers. After driving for a while he sees the city of Colorado in the distance and he passes through a checkpoint and gets a ticket to enter the city he drives into the city driving through traffic. After driving into the downtown district he sees an apartment safe house and seeing how this is a good place to stay hidden for a while he starts to feel hungry and he goes to the pizza store and he flies through the air the pizza store and when he enters he was about to order his food until he sees a group of teenagers and 2 little kids fighting a group of soldiers and then Hawk decides to enter the fight and the soldiers spot him flying and they say "It's Hawk shoot him!"

After shooting at him a car explodes behind him and he was reveling his metal wings and cracking his knuckles at the same time and he says "Now that was rude." Hawk starts punching and beating the soldiers into submission and more start coming and Hawk pulls out his Uzis and starts shooting them killing the in seconds and before a soldier can shoot at Hawk he uses his metal wings to deflect the bullets knocking out the soldiers and the Flock watches in awe and shock and Hawk then flies back to his safe house and he hears a beep underneath his bed and he say "Oh my god is that a bomb." Beep beep beeep and then booooommmm the bomb explodes destroying the safe house and badly injuring Hawk.

But he heals and he gets hungry realizing that he didn't even get to eat his pizza he goes to the store ordering a large cheese pizza with a coke and Hawk sees the Flock starring him and Hawk sees a blond hair girl glancing at him with a blush on her face and he winks at her and as Hawk is eating his pizza and a 8 year oldboy with blonde hair asks Hawk "Are you Hawk." The boy says and Hawk says "Are you Gazzy." Both Gazzy and Hawk look at each other and they say "Brother where were you how are you still alive." After Hawk and Gazzy explained their pasts to each other the newly reunited brothers tells the group about their past and Gazzy asks his brother Hawk to join to the Flock and Hawk says "Yes, I will join your group because you're my brother and family sticks together no matter what the cost." After eating his pizza he sees a 6 year old girl standing next to Gazzy and Gazzy says "Bro this is Angel our little adorable sister". Hawk hugs his siblings saying that he will never leave them again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Relaxing time and going to the beach and family time**

Soon after Hawk reunited with his siblings the Flock takes Hawk back to their house in the mountains and as the Flock was driving in the truck Hawk sees a couple of enemy trucks right behind them and the drivers shots a RPG at them causing the the truck to flip over and Hawk wraps a bandage on his arm but the others are watching him.

(Sift Heads world Act 5 official music, shootout scene)

Hawk pulls out both of his Uzis and he wraps a belt of bullets across his chest and he starts shooting at the soldiers causing a shootout and Hawk has a pissed off look on his face as he is getting hit with bullets and the others are watching and they are impressed. Hawk reloads his Uzis and when he sees one trying to escape he shoots the running soldier in leg and Hawk starts interrogating him for more information about the Government agents and he notices he has a tracking device on his arm and he cuts deep into his arm using his Bowie knife and he removes and destroys it getting the Erasers and Whitecoats off his back for a little while.

(shootout scene over)

After Hawk takes care of soldiers the Flock gets back to the mountain safe house and Hawk decides to go to the beach tomorrow with the others and he says "Good night guys see you in the morning." Soon everyone falls asleep but Hawk has a nightmare about losing the Flock so Hawk leaves the house to go for a flight and as Hawk was flying he starts feeling happy because he has his siblings and new family around him to keep him safe and when Hawk was done flying he goes back to sleep.

"Its 5:00 in the morning where is Hawk." Says Max "I think he's still asleep." Says Fang and now the rest of the Flock is eating breakfast and the eggs were burning and Hawk sees the eggs and he grabs the fire extinguisher and puts out the burning eggs and he gets breakfast and when he was done eating he goes and wakes up Angel and she asks him if they can go to the beach and Hawk says "Yeah okay let's go to the beach." Hawk goes and take a nice warm shower after Hawk gets out of shower he puts on some red swim pants and he puts on a white tank top and he doesn't see his breakfast shake and he says "What I thought that my chocolate breakfast shake would be done by the time I got out of the shower." Hawk then see's Gazzy drinking his shake and Hawk says "What, hey that was mine. What the hell do you think you're doing that was my shake, let's get something straight my shake mine". Gazzy says "Your shake was starting to melt and I was very thirsty". Hawk says "Thirsty is a more relative term, I'm more concerned about my goddamn shake. Everyone starts laughing and Gazzy says "Bro are you sure you are never going to leave us again." "Of course I will never leave you guys again because it symbolizes that we are siblings and that we are family". After everyone was done getting dressed the Flock fly to the beach and when they arrived Hawk and Max went swimming and both of them have a crush on each other and they both are blushing and both of them get out and they dry off. After playing for a while Hawk decides to everyone about his past.

(Flashback scene Final Fantasy soundtrack Who...Am...I)

"Soon after Gazzy and Angel were born our mother decided to sell us so they can experiment on us because they knew we had angle DNA in our genetic material but the Whitecoats could have 3 baby's so they took and separated us. Soon after a few years I was subjected to physical toture and abuse... I was force feed poisoned food and the Government soldiers abused me and experimented on me but Jeb kept me safe and protected us and they injected me with a serum that actives my angel genes but my genetic code was messed up like the DNA code was snapping up and I can still remember like it was all yesterday. Hawk explains about his past to the rest of the group after the incident when he was 5 yrs old so he continues telling his story "After the incident I was physically totured to the point of death but I still lived but when the Government tried to kill you guys along with Jeb the Whitecoats got tired of Jeb trying to keep me safe so they ordered the soldiers to shot my best friends Zack and Wendy right in front of me causing me to swear vengeance." "Soon after this I was then injected with a liquid metal substance but the metal coated my wings and skeleton in this metal but you guys know the rest."

(Flashback scene over)

After Hawk was done telling his story he and the Flock play some volleyball and then they go out and eat some BQ and when they get back home the Flock watches a family movie and they then go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Taking Flock to friends grave and taking a flight**

Soon after Hawk and the Flock woke up Hawk senses that a old energy source nearby so he says

"Guys can we go somewhere I want you guys to meet someone."

They say "okay Hawk let's go."

After finishing breakfast they spawn their wings and they take flight into the air after flying for about 2 hours they get to the Grand Canyon and they stop at a sword with feathers on it and Hawk stops and looks at the sword while he others watch him say a few words. Hawk says

"I said that I outlived our lives (says Hawk while staring at the sword while speaking in regretful and sad voice) easy to make that promise."

Hawk starts remembering flashbacks

 **Flashback scene**

"So you want to be free hang in there." Says Zack

"Hey you doing okay." Says Wendy

"So what are you going to do once we get to Jeb and others." Says Zack

"We're friends right." Says Zack and Wendy

While on a bus driving through the Canyon Zack and Wendy smell the fresh clean air and then they hear a **Banning** sound and Zack pulls down Hawk and says

"Pops park us over by the rocks, Hawk rides overs." Says both Zack and Wendy

They get out of the bus and both Zack and Wendy look at the unconscious Hawk and laugh softly to him and they both ruffle Hawk's hair and then the walk away into the sunlight and Hawk lifts his right hands ad then his vision flashes white.

"Our honor, our dreams their yours now, you'll be our **living legacy**." Says Zack and Wendy as they are bleeding to death with bullet holes in their bodies and then Zack gives Hawk his Bowie knifes and Hawk says

"I'm your living legacy."

Then Zack and Wendy die with smiles on their face and then the WhiteCoat group finds Hawk and they throw him into their prision truck on their way back to the School.

 **Flashback scene over**

Hawk says

"I swore that I will never forget but I tried and now I".

When Hawk was done speaking the Flock say

"Hawk who's sword is that." Says Max

"That's my dead friends sword that's Zack and Wendy's grave. I swore that I would honor their legacy but I tried and I failed."

Max says

"You are not a failure you tried and you remembered their promise that makes you good friend."

After Hawk and the Flock were done talking Hawk and the others go for a flight and as they are flying he see's a the city of Ohio in the background and he Says

 **Immediate Music- Seeenata (choir)**

"Guys there's something you need to know sometime before I escaped the School me and Zack and Wendy escaped from security forces and we tried to make it to you guys but we evaded security forces and checkpoints and we traveled on foot for majority of trip and I was unconscious so I couldn't remember a thing but I do remember waking up and I was crawling towards Zack and Wendy and they told me I was their Living Legacy."

After Hawk was done explaining his deadly trip to get to the Flock they decided to fly back home and before they leave Hawk say a few more words towards his friends grave and then they leave to go back home.


End file.
